


断舍

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 5





	断舍

喻文波是被不紧不慢的门铃声吵醒的。

乐言中午缠着他潦草地来了一发，差点没赶上下午的课，喻文波被乐言一套撒娇吃的死死的，不明不白地松了口。

喻文波下午没课，也不打算回学校，一个下午就这么睡过去了。

他摸出手机看了看屏幕，三点三十六。乐言又逃课了，喻文波浑浑噩噩的脑子里弹出这个想法，下午的课四点才结束。

他浑身没劲，睡得太久的副作用。在床上挣扎了一会，踉踉跄跄地向门口走去。

“乐言你又逃课，学分不要......”喻文波推开门，剩下的话全都被堵在嗓子眼里。

来人穿着熨好的高定西服，带一副金丝眼镜，腰板直戳戳地站在门外，从头到脚都一股精英的味道，嘴角的微笑在听见乐言的名字是有些扭曲。

“怎么，交了男朋友就忘了爸爸吗？”

喻文波算是清醒了，第一反应就是想把门关上，但在力量这方面他从来就没赢过姜承録。

姜承録几乎没费什么劲就进入屋里，喻文波急得脸都红了。

“姜承録你到底想干什么。”声音一点都不强硬，落在姜承録耳朵里和撒娇一样。

姜承録看着喻文波身上并不合身的宽大白t，没有遮住锁骨和碍眼的吻痕，两条笔直的白腿膝盖处还有红色的跪痕。

“你们花样还玩的挺多的。”喻文波看着姜承録的目光在自己身上留恋，还没来得及害羞，不好的预感从心底里冒了出来，姜承録直接把他扛到卧室。突如其来的腾空感让他蒙了会，直到被重重地摔在床上。

姜承録把喻文波压在身下，“你胖了。”姜承録掐了掐他的脸颊，亲昵地像他才是喻文波的恋人。

喻文波恍惚想起以前的种种，小时候的记忆里姜承録把他领养到家里，他特别喜欢这个新爸爸，虽然新爸爸年轻的可以叫哥哥。

喻文波很害怕姜承録会重新把自己送回福利院 。所以他凡事都要做到最好，但就算是这样也很难得到姜承録的称赞。

姜承録好像每天都很忙很忙。喻文波小时候特别怕黑，但他一次都没有叫姜承録陪自己睡觉，因为他怕姜承録会嫌自己麻烦。

就这么怀着敬意卑微和不可言说的爱意到喻文波十五岁的那个晚上，一切都变了。

回忆戛然而止，喻文波的内裤已经被姜承録脱下，姜承録看着红肿又沾着点点白浊的可怜小穴“他都没有帮你清理一下？”

喻文波抗拒的力气很小，他永远都没办法对姜承録说不，好像是习惯一样。他只能虚虚地抓着姜承録的手腕，可怜巴巴地祈求到“卢崛他马上就回来了。”

姜承録把内裤从脚腕上扯下随手一甩，“回来又怎么样，你没和他说过我吗？”皮带扣清脆的金属声在喻文波耳边响起，他像是不愿面对一样用手臂挡在眼前。

手被姜承録拔开，逼迫着同他对视。喻文波眼底是一片无神的漆黑，接下来会发生什么，喻文波猜到了，就如同以前一样。

姜承録动作干脆利落的把喻文波调成跪趴式的，让喻文波的脸刚好对着门口。

“这样他一回来就能看见你了。”

喻文波把头埋进床单里，一副鸵鸟的避世态度。

为什么就是不肯放过我呢？喻文波被姜承録粗暴地插入，肿胀的疼痛让他咬紧了下唇，委屈地鼻尖发酸。

姜承録太了解喻文波这具身体了，每一个敏感点都是姜承録开发出来的，十五岁的喻文波还会软软地叫爸爸慢一点，会在做完之后和自己亲吻，会说“我最喜欢爸爸了。”

是被什么时候开始变了呢？或许是喻文波终于意识到和自己的养父做这种事情是背德的，或许是喻文波遇上了那个外号叫乐言的男生。

那个油嘴滑舌的毛头小子，就这么骗走了他的宝贝。

他哪好了？姜承録好几次想拉着喻文波质问，但他只是用深邃的目光注视着喻文波，喻文波每次都落荒而逃。

直到喻文波在高考填报志愿的时候和姜承録说想要去y大的时候，姜承録爆发了。

喻文波支支吾吾地说着没有逻辑可言的理由，喻文波自认为瞒得够好的恋情被姜承録轻易揭穿，那个时候喻文波才知道姜承録对自己变态的控制欲。

他和姜承録大吵了一架，其实也没多激烈，吵到半路喻文波就被姜承録按在写字台上操弄，姜承録逼着他喊爸爸，逼着他承诺不会离开自己。

现在硬是叫喻文波回忆，他对那场强暴似的性爱记忆模糊不清，但他唯一记得清楚的是。

姜承録书房写字台上的玻璃特别特别冷。

姜承録动作在不知不觉中轻柔了下来，乐言中午快要迟到，忙着走，还告诫喻文波一定要清洗干净，到了学校不放心还发了句微信。喻文波嫌麻烦直接倒头就睡了，微信也错过了。

不愿意承认，但喻文波确实被姜承録吃的死死的，小穴的每一丝褶皱都被缓慢地擦过，引起身体的颤栗。

喻文波抖着身子，嘴里不肯泄露半句呻吟。姜承録也没有急着去刺激他，动作也是不紧不慢的，像是在等着什么。

“你说，你那个小男朋友什么时候回来呢。”

乐言下课拒绝了同学约饭的提议马不停蹄地往家里赶，照他对那个臭哥哥的了解，八成是现在还没睡醒，微信也不回。

明天就是周末啦，小男生想到自己刚刚定的两张电影票，还是暗戳戳地定了角落的位置，心情就好得不得了。在烈日下快步的样子都能看出雀跃来。

清脆的钥匙声利落地开锁，乐言被客厅里的中央空调激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。放下书包的声音轻轻的，怕吵醒了喻文波。却意外地听见了卧室里隐隐约约有压抑的呻吟。

难道...乐言为自己的想法脸红，他有些急切地推开了卧室的门。

房间里的光景让乐言整个人都愣住了，盛夏四点的阳光让不开灯的卧室就算拉了窗帘也亮堂的很。自然是把床上两人纠缠的身影清清楚楚地呈现在他面前。

喻文波穿着自己的白t，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在床单里，屁股却撅得高高的，方便身后的人操弄。呜咽的叫唤被被子蒙住，听不真切 。

乐言记得喻文波说过，这是他最讨厌的体位，所以他和喻文波从没有用过这个姿势。

那个暖慢抽干的男人抬起了头，和他对视上眼神。

是喻文波的养父。

乐言紧紧捏着门把，铁质的门把在空调冷气的围绕下凉的吓人，凉意丝毫不漏地透过皮肤进入了血液。让乐言整个人都凝固了。

他自认为粗神经，对很多事情想一遍就过了。比如喻文波闭口不谈的家庭，一不小心让他看到的手腕勒痕，和在合租之前，做爱永远不会脱掉的上衣。

“波波你看，谁回来了。”姜承録的声音像是从天花板上传来的一样。

喻文波慌乱地抬起头，乐言的的眼神和他撞到一起，那是怎样的眼神呢，失望，愤怒和难以置信杂糅在一起刺进了喻文波的胸膛。

“乐言...”喻文波带上了哭腔，乐言不知道他该做什么，理智告诉他赶紧离开这里，让这个淫乱的闹剧隔绝在门后，或许去揍喻文波养父一顿也可以，乐言心想。

但他只是后退一小步，这个动作被喻文波捕捉到了。喻文波挣扎着想要起身，被身后的姜承録按压。

“你别...别走...”喻文波的委屈和愧疚全都爆发了，视线模糊的一瞬间眼泪止不住地往外流，嘴巴里模糊不清地喊着乐言的名字。

喻文波知道他在挽留什么，乐言也知道。

姜承録吃味地加快了速度，慢悠悠的刺激变得频繁而急促，逼得喻文波在挽留之余还漏出几声喘息。

乐言走到喻文波面前帮他擦眼泪，“喻文波”

这一声叫的喻文波心颤，乐言从没有叫过他的全名，从一开始的喻学长到杰克哥再到阿水之类的，他也曾问过乐言为什么叫他全名。乐言笑着说，叫全名就不亲切啦。

乐言很像只萨摩。这个小自己两岁的男生从来没对自己拉下过脸，他自认为脾气挺臭的，自闭起来谁都不爱搭理。乐言永远都不会嫌烦，总是热脸贴冷屁股也乐意得很。

这样一个被阳光包裹着的人，怎么可以让他知道自己和姜承録的那些事。

喻文波正伤心着，下巴被乐言粗暴地掐住，他被迫昂起头和乐言对视。视线被泪水遮住，乐言的表情他看不清楚。

“喻文波，你给我口吧，舒服我就不走。”

乐言知道喻文波受不了口交，他也没有强迫过喻文波做这种事情。他气急了想到喻文波可能给这个衣冠禽兽口过，就一下子口不择言。

他刚说出来就后悔了，手上给喻文波胡乱的擦着眼泪，“别...”别哭了。

他话还没说完，喻文波就急匆匆地开始扯他运动裤的裤带。

“我可以，你别走。”喻文波想，他不能没有光。

乐言被眼前的场景唬住了，他以为害羞，青涩，连做爱都不愿意开灯的哥哥，正一脸痴态地看着他已经勃起的阴茎。身体还前后抖动地被插入，白嫩的小脸上泛起情欲的潮红，被泪水打湿的睫毛委屈巴巴地粘在眼角，哭过的鼻尖一抽一抽的，怎么看怎么可怜。

视觉上带来的巨大冲击让乐言忘了他还在生气，他呆看着喻文波小心翼翼地舔舐龟头的样子，猫一样的嫣红小舌害羞似的只露出一小段。

有什么比这更让人情动的吗？

“唔啊～”体内的巨物突然动地让人缓不过神来。

喻文波知道姜承録生气了，他向来如此，什么都不说，但动作就是掺杂了狠劲。喻文波中午被马虎性事勾起的情欲又苏醒过来。

乐言与姜承録的距离有点微妙，喻文波必须向前挪一下才能将乐言的性器含入，姜承録却一副不愿动的姿态，喻文波向前一下，他就扶着喻文波的腰往下按。这一来一回的循环，倒像是喻文波欲求不满的模样。

鼻尖萦绕着糜腥的荷尔蒙，混杂了着乐言身上的牛奶沐浴露的味道。喻文波觉得自己下巴要脱臼了，上面和下面两张嘴都被塞得满满的。呼吸早就乱了节奏，缺氧感让脑子混沌一片，被动的承受着上下方传来的猛烈性爱。

“唔嗯...唔...”喻文波口活差的要死，就连最基本的吮吸都没有。乐言却被他口的心脏狂跳，湿润的口腔软的不像话，舌尖划过柱身刺激马眼涌出几滴浊液。

喻文波早就不知什么时候射了出来，淡蓝色的床单上一片水渍，窒息感让他有种下一秒就会晕过去的错觉，撑着上半身的手肘酸的不得了，全凭肢体记忆僵在那里。

为什么还不射啊？喻文波心里想着。

姜承録玩弄着喻文波的臀肉，他的宝贝还真的长了二两肉，连肉都比以前软上那么一些。

后穴咬的很紧，喻文波被刺激地在发射的边缘，但就是差那么一点点，快要把他逼疯了。

嘴上的动作已经停下了，被乐言完全掌控，喉头被顶弄模拟着性器的插入。

湿润的淫液大量地喷洒在姜承録埋在体内的性器上，喻文波彻底没了力气，整个人不收控制地往下滑，被乐言强制地撑着，只有脱了力的腰软了下去。

姜承録看着喻文波喘不上气，手指虚虚地抓着床单使不上劲的样子，一股脑地都射给了喻文波。

高潮的来让喻文波进入了短暂的失神状态，等他缓上气来时，才反应过来乐言已经将嘴里的阴茎抽出，自己以大开双腿的羞耻姿势被他圈在怀里，又硬又烫的阴茎在高潮过后的穴口蹭来蹭去，仰面对着看不清表情的姜承録。

身上的白t被脱下，露出粉红色的乳头，“要好好含着爸爸的东西啊”左手手指在乳晕上打转，敏感的乳尖被玩弄地完全硬挺，连颜色也变成了糜烂的红色，右手坏心眼地按在略有拱起的腹下。“是在这里面吗？”得到喻文波如认同一般的呻吟后动作变本加厉起来。“漏出来就不是好孩子了。”

每次射精后姜承録总是让自己含着不需漏出来，却一直在挑逗自己身体上的各种敏感部位，太恶劣了。

但他每次都吃这一招。

“爸爸...”喻文波迷迷糊糊地喊出两个字，还在处于高潮余韵的后穴就被强硬地插入，“唔啊 ...乐言...太...太涨了...”

“你叫他爸爸，那叫我什么啊。”

乐言本就憋的难受，喻文波差劲的口技勾起了他的欲望却一直没有让他发泄出来。还夹着那个自己养父的精液，哥哥实在是太过分了。

姜承録也附上前去用舌头舔喻文波的乳头，一双手顺着腹下流连到腰部，喻文波想退避却被身后的乐言卡住。

精液顺着看似被填满的后穴流了出来，搅动的水声大到让人脸红。

不知道被这样夹击了多久，久到喻文波觉得自己今天就要交代在这个床上了，浑身上下的敏感点被玩弄。乐言缠着他“哥哥要叫我什么啊”

阴茎卡在凸起点的附近，差一点点而已的距离把喻文波逼哭了，“老...老公...恩...求.唔呢..你了...”

乐言幼稚的攀比心理得到满足后，又准又狠地顶了上去，同时姜承録还在玩弄自己已经射不出任何东西的阴茎。

修剪过的指甲蹭过马眼，又麻又痒又痛，刺激地喻文波又是崩溃地往后躲，迎接他的是乐言一次又一次的深埋。

前后的高潮来的太突然又太猛烈，喻文波嘴里是已经沙哑了的呻吟声，整个人晕在乐言的怀里。

哥哥被欺负惨了呢。

乐言心疼地整理一下喻文波被汗水打湿的刘海，姜承録正抚弄这喻文波锁骨下的小纹身。

即使是失去了意识，被抚弄到纹身的喻文波还是颤动了一下。

“知道这是什么吗？”乐言在话里听出了优越感。怎么会不知道呢，哥哥身上的刻着“JCL”三个英文字母的纹身，他还问过，哥哥说是已经没有联系的初恋的缩写。他因此还吃了好几天的醋。

乐言眯了眯眼，带有敌意地盯着姜承録看，姜承録笑了笑，亲了亲那片纹身。真是不坦诚呢，骗爸爸说早就洗掉了。

“我不姓喻，我叫姜承録。”


End file.
